User blog:DVMP/DBB1 - Battleback Results
Hey guys! First off, congratulations to Sofrita for winning the latest HoH competition! Now, onto the Battleback results. Ashleigh and Siobhan had to compete in a high-stakes game of 20 questions, and intense it was. They tied on the first round with 7 questions each, and not only that, on the tiebreaker round they tied again with 6 questions each! They caused a deadlock. Now, there was three ways I could approach this. One way would just be to say, "Sorry guys, if there's a tie neither of you are going back into the game." But that wouldn't be fair at all to either contestant just because they both happened to do well in the game. The second option would be to say, "Alright, if you two tied than both of you can come back into the game!" But that wouldn't exactly be fair either, not to the four of you who are still in the game now. The third option is to say, "Okay, we'll just randomly decide the winner then", but that wouldn't be fair to anyone to have your entire fate in the game lay in the hands of chance. So, I reached a compromise. I gave Ashleigh and Siobhan the choice between having the winner randomly chosen and having both of them come into the game...at the expense of a compromise given to the remainining four houseguests to keep things fair. Now, I actually ran the random.org results, and if either Ashleigh or Siobhan chose to have the random winner chosen, then Ashleigh would have come back into the game. However, luckily for Siobhan in this case, both Ashleigh and Siobhan decided to both come into the game, which means we now have 6 people. That entails two things; we've still gotta get down to four people after this cycle, and we've gotta give the original four houseguests compensation. Well, I originally planned to have a double eviction this cycle with three nominees and all sorts of gobbly gook, but at that point I've thrown the game off course so much that the compromise would have had to be super strong for it to be at all fair to the four players still in the game. So, in the past few hours I found an interesting but unique compromise that I think will keep all parties happy...ish... ...Ashleigh and Siobhan may both have come back into the game, but they're not coming back separately. No, they'll be playing as one player! That's right; for all intents and purposes, from now until the final two, Ashleigh and Siobhan will be a duo mixed into one player. They'll have to choose one person to participate in each of the remaining competitions, they'll get one vote to decide upon together in each eviction, and if they win HoH or PoV, they have to make the decisions together. The only possible way for these two players to become individual again is if they make the final two, in which case the final two will turn into a final three. Essentially, it's the twin twist without twins! This way, there's still only five players left in the game technically (and four after this cycle), Ashleigh/Siobhan don't have to deal with the possibility of randomly being eliminated from the Battleback, and the four original houseguests don't have to feel like they've been completely bamboozled into a final 6 with a double eviction. Now that that's all said and done, Sofrita, I'll need your plans for nominations by 8 PM EST tomorrow. Remember, you can nominate Ashleigh/Siobhan as one player, but not as two! Category:Blog posts